1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a media processing device that can connect to a control device, a method of controlling the media processing device, and a program for controlling the media processing device.
2. Related Art
Media processing devices that convey media such as checks, read magnetic ink characters recorded on the checks and record images on the checks while the checks are being conveyed, are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2002-255393.
Media processing devices of this type that can connect to a host computer or other control device and communicate with the control device as required are also known. Media processing devices that are connected to a control device generally stop receiving commands from the control device after the power turns on or a reset, execute all preset initialization processes, and then cancel stopping receiving commands from the control device after the initialization processes are completed and all operations related to media processing can be executed normally again.
Control of the media processing device by the control device is therefore not possible during the period in which receiving commands from the control device is stopped after the power turns on or the device resets. Shortening this period as much as possible is therefore necessary.
On the other hand, because resolving the error is more important than starting media processing until the error is corrected when an error related to media processing occurs after the power turns on or the device resets, stopping receipt of commands from the control device until the error is resolved after an error occurs is also desirable.